


Unspoken

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Kind of sort of getting together, M/M, Softness, silent love confessions, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Sometimes, love confessions don't need to be made out loud.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Liam/Brett & Sharing a bath for the TWLiveBingo. Enjoy!

"What are you doing?" Brett wants to know. It's too late for any of Liam's shenanigans, the day has been too long, too exhausting. All he wants is to take a hot shower, wash the sweat from his aching body and fall into his bed.

 

Quite frankly, Brett isn't sure why Liam is even around. The two of them being more than just friends is a rather recent development, and yes, it's nice. Liam's kisses taste amazing, and the sex is fantastic, but that doesn't explain what he's doing in Brett's bathroom on a week night, or why he's smiling at him the way he currently is, let alone any of the warm fuzzy feelings that it causes.

 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Liam asks. He dips his fingers into the slowly filling bathtub and splashes warm water at Brett. "I'm running you a bath."

 

"I can see that. But why?"

 

Liam looks amused, and a little challenged by Brett's question, like he didn't expect to have to explain his actions.

 

"Because I thought it was a nice thing to do," he says. The smile that makes way for the words softly falling from his lips stays in form of a twinkle in his eyes. "I thought you could use one after the day you've had. You could lie back and relax while I get you all cleaned up."

 

"You want to..." Brett doesn't quite know how to put it. "You want to wash me?"

 

Liam lets out a laugh, bright and beautiful.

 

"Is that so hard to imagine?"

 

If he's being honest, then yes, it is. Brett can't remember using his bathtub before. He prefers the shower. It's quicker and more efficient. It serves a purpose, which is to clean his body. A bath is just a huge waste of water, and his legs are probably too long to fit in the tub anyway, and rinsing his hair after washing it is going to be so much more difficult. Brett doesn't really see the appeal.

 

Liam's smile turns into a grin, goes from amused to dirty. He clearly as something on his mind.

"I see."

 

In the blink of an eye, his shirt is gone, discarded and dropped to the ground. Liam looks as beautiful as ever.  He's got a body to die for, muscles over muscles and soft, dark hair all over his chest. Brett instantly wants to touch him, to lean down and press their lips together. Nothing compares to the feeling when Liam cranes his neck and pulls Brett down, when they meet in the middle and make sparks fly.

 

Although his instincts immediately start wanting, Brett can feel the exhaustion in every bone. Nobody's ever made him feel quite the same way Liam does, but for tonight, he doesn't think he has it in him.

 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Liam, but I'm afraid I'm gonna need a little sleep first."

 

Liam clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

 

"What do you think I came here for? Sex?"

 

"Is that not what you come here for?" Brett asks. He's too tired to use his brain-to-mouth filter correctly. It's what they do. They fuck. Yeah, sure, they're friends too, but friends don't give each other sponge baths either.

 

Liam seems a little taken aback by this. It looks like he wants to say something, like he wants to protest. Brett almost hopes that he does, but Liam presses his lips together and instead of talking, he takes two steps to close the distance between them.

 

"May I?"

 

Brett looks down at Liam's fingers touching the hem of his shirt, careful not to brush against his skin. He doesn't know why this is so hard, why it goes so slowly after all the times they've ripped each other's clothes off and chased their pleasure together.

 

He nods.

 

Liam's eyes follow the movement of his hands. He pushes Brett's shirt up and then pulls it off over his head, looks into his eyes to ask for permission when his fingers brush over the button of his pants, waiting patiently for another nod. It's unusually quiet as Liam undresses him piece by piece, with gentle hands and even softer eyes instead of heavy breathing and hungry kisses.

 

"What are you waiting for? Hop in."

 

Brett looks at Liam, almost surprised, like the words have woken him up, like he was already falling in a soft slumber while standing on the fluffy carpet with Liam's hands brushing his skin here and there, the warmth of his body replacing the warmth of clothes on Brett's skin.

 

As Brett steps towards the bathtub and then climbs in, Liam holds his hand to steady him, which isn't technically necessary, but it feels kind of nice. The water is warmer than expected, warmer than Brett likes it for his showers, almost hot, but this is something that feels nice too as he sinks down slowly, folding his long limbs together and then leaning back, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply.

 

"Is it too hot?" Liam asks. "Too cold?"

 

"No," Brett decides. "It's perfect."

 

And it is. Maybe it's the temperature of the water or maybe it's the lovely scent in the air. Maybe it's the fact that he finally gets to sit down and lean back and relax his body after an exceptionally hard day at work. Or maybe it's the pair of hands guiding him, holding him, soothing him. Maybe it's all about Liam being right there by his side.

 

He can hear the pop of a button and the sounds of pants falling to the floor, but Brett doesn't open his eyes. He can admire Liam's physique another time. Many other times, if Liam lets him, but not right now. This moment right now isn't made for looking. It's not made for talking either. It's all about the feeling.

 

The water stirs and Liam breathes against Brett's shoulder. There's a soft sponge and soap, and the way Liam rubs it into Brett's skin in tiny circles doesn't have anything to do with cleaning it of sweat and dirt. He works his way along one leg and then the other, raises Brett's arms out of the water carefully and kisses the back of each hand after he's done.

 

All the while, Brett is silent, thinking about the possible reasons why Liam is doing what he's doing, something so calm and peaceful and gentle, something so clearly meant for Brett, something unrelated to his own pleasure, something so selfless, so loving that Brett wonders what exactly he means to Liam.

 

Part of him wants to ask as Liam cups his cheek and cautiously turns his head, washing his face and neck, lips brushing Brett's own for just a second, not in a real kiss. Liam moves down, rubs the sponge over his chest and across his stomach, making sure that every inch of skin has been touched by him, taking all the time in the world.

 

By the time Liam is done taking care of literally every part of his body, the water has gone a little cold and Liam lets more hot water run into the tub. Brett feels boneless and melted and complete. Happy, without a single wish for anything else in the world but what he already has.

 

"Can you sit up?" Liam whispers.

 

He guides Brett's shoulders forward and then he's suddenly right behind them, knees spread at either side of Brett's back. Nobody except Brett has washed Brett's hair for at least twenty years, and he didn't think he'd ever want anybody to, but he had no idea.

 

Brett relaxes as warm water runs over his head and down his neck. Liam gives the two different sorts of shampoo Brett owns a quick sniff and then chooses the one that Brett has always liked best, squeezing some on his hands. Brett breathes in the scent and leans against Liam's legs, fingers playing with the hair that covers them. He tilts his head and in the next moment, he can feel Liam's fingers digging into his hair, and from then on, it's just a whole new level of blissed out happiness he has unlocked.

 

Liam seems to know exactly what he's doing. He spreads shampoo in Brett's hair and massages his scalp, using just the right amount of pressure, rubbing every last worry Brett has ever had out of his head. He gives Brett's neck and shoulders a massage too, and at some point, Brett feels like he could cry because of how cared for he feels, how loved. Not that he needs any of that, not that he can't take care of himself, but he doesn't have to. He has Liam now, and although Liam has never verbally admitted it, Brett know he doesn't just come over for the sex. They're not just friends anymore, and they're not friends with benefits. They're something else, and discussing labels is not a thing they're going to do right now, but he's cool with that. There's absolutely nothing missing from his life.

 

After Liam has rinsed Brett's hair of the shampoo, Brett presses his lips to his knee. "Thank you," he whispers, hoping that Liam knows about all the things that are too big and too precious to be put into words, all the things he's thanking him for.

 

Liam gets on his feet first and then pulls Brett up too, his arms wrapping around Brett's middle from behind. He kisses Brett on the shoulder blade and says, "You're welcome.", but he isn't quite done yet.

 

When Brett already thinks the world can't get any more beautiful, his heart not any more lost to Liam, the other man gives him a smile and swats his hands away from the towel. Liam makes him stand still while he rubs him dry and then covers all of his fresh, smooth skin in little kisses.

 

"I changed your sheets earlier, by the way," Liam says after he's rubbed Brett's hair dry as well.

 

He takes his hand and Brett follows him to the bedroom. He doesn't know when exactly Liam had time to change the sheets, or how he knows where the fresh ones are in Brett's closet, or why he felt compelled to do that in the first place, but as he crawls beneath the covers and snuggles up against Liam, wrapping his arms around him and being held tight, he swears that he'll tell Liam just how much he appreciates him first thing in the morning.

 

"Good night, love," Liam whispers when they've comfortably settled in his bed. Then he kisses Brett's slightly damp hair. And just like that, because Liam is Liam, he can make everything alright.

 

Brett can't keep his eyes open, and he can't find the words to express what he feels for Liam, but he can pull him a little closer, can hold him a little tighter. All the rest can be talked about tomorrow.

 

"Good night."

 

Brett isn't sure if he actually says the words or just thinks them. He's halfway asleep. And for once, he can't wait to wake up again.


End file.
